A Magical Turnabout
by HyperMonkeyBird
Summary: It's been a while since Nick and friends have had a case. One day they were just relaxing on the couch, watching a movie when a certain girl came in and asked Nick to take a case. Rated T for murder. Bwahahaha! (Noob story, don't have high expectations. It's my first time writing a story. The story is not gonna be so great, so...Yeah. I'm bad at summaries.)
1. A New Case

Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, nor do I own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.

A Magical Turnabout

Date: November 22, 2017

Time: 2:50

Place: Wright and Co. Law Offices

"Nick! Nick!" a girl yelped.

"What is it?!" a man worriedly asked, running into the room she was in.

"We're out of burgers!" the girl replied.

. . .

"Ooooh, Mr. Nick was worried because he's in looooovvvvveeee with Mystic Maya!" a younger girl sitting next to the burger loving girl said.

"Pearly, stop it!" Maya told her.

"But it's true!" Pearl insisted. Phoenix facepalmed and went back to cleaning the toilet.

It was a normal day in the Wright and Co. Law Offices. Nick was cleaning the toilet, Maya and Pearl were watching recordings of the Steel Samurai, and everything was just hunky-dory!  
But it wasn't too long after that that the day became very unusual.

3:00

The bunch were watching a movie. The first movie that Mia, the deceased older sister of Maya, had cried while watching. Maya and Pearl basically begged Nick to watch it with them, as Maya had seen it before and she told Pearl it would be great.  
They had just gotten to the good part, when the door was slammed open. Phoenix had paused the movie instantly and stood up to see a young girl standing by the open door. She appeared to still be in school, and she had long black hair.  
"You could've just opened it like a normal person," he muttered.

"Phoenix Wright. I am in need of your services," she said. Pearl hid behind Phoenix at the sound of her harsh voice.

"We'd have to know who you are first," Maya commented, standing up as well.

"My name would be Homura Akemi, and I am in need of your services."

"Hold it, what do you mean 'in need of your services'?" Nick questioned Homura.

"I want you to defend my friend in court," she told him, growing impatient.

"And what is their accusation?" he inquired.

"Murder."


	2. Meet Madoka Kaname!

Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka Magica, nor do I own Ace Attorney. If I did, then Ace Attorney Investigations 2 would have been released in America.

"Murder."

"Murder?!" Maya exclaimed. "That's really serious!"

"Well, all of my cases have been murder cases, so..." Nick thought.

Pearl peaked out from behind Nick to get a glimpse of Homura, before going back behind him in fright. "And she's your age?" Phoenix asked.

She looked to still be in middle school, or maybe in her first year of high.

"Younger," Homura replied with a stern look on her face. "Do you know where I traveled to here from? Mitakihara." she said seriously. "You're going to take this case."

"Nick, she traveled here from **Mitakihara**! That's sooooo far away!" Maya (loudly) whispered to Phoenix.

"I know..." he replied. "No need to be so serious, Homura!" Phoenix told her. "I was going to take the case anyway!"

Homura smiled slightly after hearing that. "If we can get on an airplane, we could probably be there by midnight."

Phoenix nodded and looked behind him at Pearl. "Do you wanna come? We could drop you off at Kurain or somewhere safe," he asked her.

Pearl took a moment to think about it, and she nodded. "I think I will."

"Alright, then! It's settled! We're heading over to Mitakihara!" Nick announced.

11:20

Mitakihara

"Mr. Nick? You're a grown-up, and don't all grown-ups have driver's licenses?" Pearl asked. "Taxis make me uncomfortable."  
Pearl was comfortable talking around Homura now, thanks to the flight. Homura had taken a liking to Pearl as well.

"You have to do a test that I haven't bothered doing," Phoenix replied, scratching the back of his head. "So, Homura. You said the trial was in two days during the flight, right?"

Homura nodded. "Yes."

"And the person you want us to defend's name was Madoka, right?" Maya asked her.

"Mmmhmmm. Madoka Kaname," she repeated.

"Who was the victim again?" Nick inquired.

"That would be Sayaka Miki," Homura restated.

"What's Ms. Kaname like, Ms. Akemi? Is she nice?" Pearl questioned Homura.

"She's very nice, Pearl," Homura responded quickly, with a smile on her face. "Do you think we could go check on her before looking for a place to sleep?"

"That all depends on how long Pearls can stay up," Nick chuckled.

11:30

Mitakihara Detention Center

"Visiting hours are long here," Nick observed.  
They walked into the room Madoka was in, and all of them (excluding Homura) were surprised to see a cute pink haired girl sitting on the other side of the room.

"Hi, Homura…" she said with sorrow in her voice.

"Hello, Madoka!" Homura greeted Madoka with the exact opposite tone of voice.

"Who are these people?" Madoka asked her.

"The man would be your defense attorney, Phoenix Wright. The girls would be Maya Fey for the older one, and Pearl Fey for the younger one," Homura said.

Maya and Pearl looked at Madoka, then looked back at each other with the same look and the same thought.  
"You're soooo cute!" Maya exclaimed to Madoka. "I just wanna pinch your little cheeks!"

"Wow...Uh...Nice to meet you too, I guess!" Madoka welcomed Maya and Pearl before shifting her attention to Phoenix. "So, you're defending me?"

"Yeah, that'd be me!" he said. "Well, nice to meet you too!"

One thought was going through his mind. "Did she do it? I've gotta check."  
"Madoka Kaname."

She gulped after hearing him say that so seriously. "Yes?"

Phoenix held up a green gem, the Magatama. "Did you or did you not murder Sayaka Miki?"

"I did not." He was pleased to see that she was not lying, as a psyche-lock did not appear. "Thank you," Nick said as he put away the Magatama.

"Hey, Ms. Kaname?" Pearl tried to grab the attention of Madoka and succeeded.

"Yes?"

. . .

"Where did you get those cute ribbons?!" Pearl asked loudly. "I want one!"

"I honestly don't remember." She sighed. "Sorry, Pearl."

"It's okay." Pearl yawned, which indicated she really needed to sleep. Her bedtime was supposed to be 8:00, not midnight!

"Well, bye!" Maya waved goodbye to Madoka. "Pearl is getting sleepy, so we need to find a place to sleep now."

"Oh, I know a good one!" Madoka exclaimed. "Gatewater Hotel!"

"Yes, that place is a very good hotel. I've been there before," Homura told the three.

"Gatewater?!" Phoenix looked surprised. "They have one here, too?" he thought.  
The Gatewater Hotel was involved in Mia's murder case. Phoenix didn't want to think about the case of one of his best friends dying right now, though.

"So, we'll be leaving now," Maya repeated to Madoka. "We'll probably visit tomorrow too, though!"

"Alright, bye you four!" Madoka happily waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow!" Homura said.

"Pearl, we're lea-Pearl?" Nick asked.  
Pearl was **out**.  
"I guess I'll carry her."


	3. The Investigation Starts Now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica, nor do I own Ace Attorney. I just like to write about both series.

November 23, 2017

10:00

Gatewater Hotel

Nick yawned as he woke up. Maya and Pearl were already up and...Yup, watching recordings of the Steel Samurai.  
"A little early to be up for someone who went to sleep around midnight, isn't it, Pearls?"

"Oh, Mr. Nick! Good morning!" Pearl happily said to Phoenix.

"G'morning, Nick!" Maya said to Phoenix as well.

"Good morning! Or at least, I hope it will be..." he replied. "Wait, you brought the recordings of Steel Samurai here?"

"Of course I did! I always bring these with me!" Maya smiled. "Hey, Pearly! Did I ever tell you about when me and Nick defended the Steel Samurai?"

"No. I wanna hear this story!" Pearl enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Well, it started when I was just watching TV, and I decided to go to the news channel. Then I saw that the actor for the Steel Samurai, Will Powers, had been arrested!" Maya explained. "We just had to go over to the Detention Center and take his ca-"  
Maya was interrupted by the slamming of the door, startling all three of them.

"Sorry," Homura apologized. "Bad habit...So, when are we starting the investigation?"

"In a little bit," Nick told her. "Maya and I were just telling Pearl about the story of how we defended the Steel Samurai in court."

"Oh, I like that show!" Homura said. "Me too!"

Maya exclaimed. "High five!"  
Homura hesitantly high fived Maya, since that wasn't really something she did often.

"As we were saying..." Phoenix restarted.  
They told the story to Homura and Pearl, then they grabbed a bite to eat. Finally, they were given directions to the crime scene by Homura, as she had to get to school. She skipped the day before.

12:30

Alleyway behind Gatewater

"Gee, this place is bustling with cops!" Maya noticed.

"You should be used to that by now," Nick told her. "Well, we better get investigating!"  
Pearl was frightened by the amount of people, as she had never seen this many people before in her entire life! She hid behind Phoenix. Phoenix and Maya walked around and looked for anything that gave off a suspicious vibe. But, guess who they ran into!

"Hey, watch where you're going, pa-Wright?" It was none other than the incompetent detective, Dick Gumshoe.

"Gumshoe! I didn't expect to see you here!" Phoenix said.

"Hi, Gumshoe!" Maya greeted him.

"Yeah, well there were no cases back home." Gumshoe scratched the back of his head.

"So, you're on this case too?" Nick asked.

"Uh-huh," was Dick's reply.

"Then I'd like to ask you a few questions..." Phoenix started. "I want to hear about the victim."

"Sorry, pal!" Gumshoe apologized. "No can do!"

"Come on!" Maya begged him. "Pleeeaaassseeee?"  
After a little bit of thinking about it, Dick gave in. "Oh, fine..."

"Her name was Sayaka Miki, fourteen years old, and her death is detailed in this autopsy report." He gave the report to Nick, who looked through it. "She died from blood loss thanks to a wound on her stomach area."

"It's such a tragedy..." Maya mumbled.

"You'll hear more about it in court from our **decisive witness**," Gumshoe said, catching the attention of Phoenix.

"Decisive witness? Tell me more about this person," Nick said, trying to see if Gumshoe would fall for that one.

"Is that one of your lawyer tricks? It's not gonna work on me!" Gumshoe shook his head. "If you wanna see her, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow!"

"So, it's a she..." Phoenix noted. "Well, I think we'll go our separate ways in this investigation now."

"See ya, pal!" Gumshoe said goodbye, and so did Phoenix and Maya. Even Pearl made a weak wave.  
They investigated for a few hours, but didn't really find anything significant.

Except for one thing Maya picked up. "Nick, Nick!" Phoenix ran over to Maya with Pearl following.

"Yeah?" Nick asked. "I found these blue shards. They remind me of the Magatama, but they aren't from one!" Maya told him.

"I'll look into it," Nick said.

Maybe Ms. Akemi or Ms. Kaname knows something about it!" Pearl declared, trying to help.

"That's possible," Phoenix commented. "Well, I'm pretty sure Homura's still at school, so I guess we could go visit Madoka again like we said."

3:30

Mitakihara Detention Center

"Oh, hi guys!" Madoka greeted the three. But Phoenix remembered his question he was going to ask Madoka.

"Madoka, do you know anything about..." He took out those blue shards given to him by Maya. "These?"

"No, I don't..." Madoka lied. The lie was detected by the Magatama, and a bunch of locks appeared in Phoenix's vision.

"Oh, that's just great..." he sarcastically thought.


	4. Investigation Part 2

Another disclaimer stating I do not own Madoka Magica or Ace Attorney.

"A psyche-lock...Madoka has a psyche-lock..." Phoenix thought. "I probably don't have any evidence to break it, though. I'll just have to wait until later."

"Can you tell us more about Sayaka?" Maya asked.

"Mmhmm," Madoka replied, her bright expression darkening as she looked down. "She was one of my best friends...I...I don't know why anyone w-would kill her! She was so friendly! Hitomi, me, and Saya-"

"Hitomi? Can we hear about this person?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Madoka said. "She was one of our friends and-Oh...Oh…"

"What is it?" Pearl asked, looking a bit worried and a little confused. "Hitomi and Sayaka were fighting over a boy..." Madoka explained.

"What?!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Then she has a motive!"

"Hitomi didn't do it!" Madoka yelled, slightly angrily. She looked up at Phoenix. "Hitomi would never! I know she didn't do it!"

"Okay, I believe you," Nick told her with serious look on his face. "But I'm going to need to talk with her. Do you know where she usually goes and what she looks like?"

"She's probably at the park with Kyousuke, the boy I mentioned earlier. She has green hair, and I don't think anyone else around here has green hair." Madoka chuckled.

"Thank you," Maya said. "I guess we'll be leaving now! See ya!"

3:45

The Park

Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl searched for a girl who looked like how Madoka described, and found her. She was with a boy, too. "Hey!" Maya called out to her. "Is your name Hitomi?"

The three moved in closer to the girl. "Yes, my name is Hitomi. How did you know?"

"Ms. Kaname told us!" Pearl said cheerily, knowing that Hitomi would be a nice person.

"Madoka told you?" Hitomi asked. "Well, then one of you must be her lawyer! Homura told me her lawyer came."

"That would be me," Phoenix said, holding up his badge to prove it. "My name is Phoenix Wright. Maya is the older girl with me, and Pearl is the younger."

"Well, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Hitomi said, "so can we talk later?"

"I'm sorry, but we cannot. I need to talk with you now," Phoenix told her.

Hitomi frowned. "Give me one second." She walked over to the boy with her, and whispered a few things to him. He nodded and sat on a bench. Then, she went back over to the three. "Yes?"

"This is like the third time I'm asking this," Nick thought. "What were your experiences with Sayaka Miki?"

"Sayaka was one of my best friends," she quietly said in a sadder tone than her earlier polite and dignified voice. "I don't understand why anyone would murder her..."

"Is it true that you were fighting over a boy?" Phoenix asked. "Was he that one over there?" He pointed to the boy on the bench. "

I wouldn't say fighting," Hitomi muttered. "But we both liked the same boy. I told her she could confess to Kyousuke, because she had known him for longer and deserved to be with him. I expected her to, but...She didn't show up."

"When did you last see her?" Maya asked, finally getting a word in.

"It was at school..." she mumbled. "I should have gone and visited her or something...Darn it!"

"Where were you when she died?" Nick asked.

"I was just at a cafe with Kyousuke," she replied.

Pearl looked like she wanted to say something, and Phoenix caught that in the corner of his eye. "Pearls? Did you wanna say something?" She nodded.

. . .

"What cafe was it?" she asked.

"Oh, just that one up there," Hitomi said as he pointed up near the top of a building. "It's in that mall."

"Do they have burgers?" Maya questioned Hitomi, somewhat intrigued.

"They certainly do!" Hitomi declared.

Maya looked at Phoenix and without even her even saying anything, Phoenix said "No."

"Why not?" Pearl asked. "You'd do it for Mystic Maya, right, Mr. Nick? Because you're in looooovvvveeeee!"

Pearl covered her face after saying that and smiled.

"We are not!" Maya told her, blushing. Phoenix looked away and scratched his head while Hitomi laughed.

"Okay, I need to get back on track," he thought. "Hitomi. If you know anything about Sayaka's death, you need to tell us."

Hitomi gulped. "I do not."

Phoenix decided that there was nothing more he could ask. "Okay, you can go back to your boyfriend now."

She nodded. "Thank you."

5:30

The cafe Hitomi mentioned

"I knew you'd do it!" Pearl happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, well we had to get a bite to eat somewhere..." Phoenix simply stated.

"Man, this burger is really good!" Maya announced, loud enough for everybody in the room to hear.

"Maya?" Homura thought, as she was also eating a burger in the same room. "She is right. This is pretty good." Homura finished her burger and walked over to Pearl, Maya, and Phoenix, who were all still eating.

Pearl was the first to look up and see Homura. "Hi, Ms. Akemi!"

"Oh?" Phoenix said as he saw Homura there. Maya didn't catch it, as she was so absorbed in that burger.

"Hello. I didn't expect to see you here," Homura said.

"Oh, well we had to find some place to eat." Phoenix shrugged.

Maya finally noticed Homura standing there. "Oh, hi Homura!" she said, with her mouth still full.

"It's bad manners to talk with your mouthful, you know," Phoenix whispered to Maya.

Pearl, who had heard what he said, had to comment on the subject. "But you don't really care, because you loooooooovvvvveeeee her!"

"Pearls..." Nick and Maya both blushed (again) at the comment. Homura and Pearl giggled.

Nick put down his fork, as he was eating a salad, because he remembered something. "Do you know anything about these?" he asked, and he took out the blue shards that Madoka refused to talk about earlier.

Homura sat down next to Pearl, who was on the opposite side of the table of Maya and Phoenix, and sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"We need to know, though!" Phoenix told her. "I will believe you!"

"...Okay..." Homura took a deep breath. "Those are the shards of a soul gem."

"Soul gem?" Maya inquired. "What's that?"

"A soul gem is something that us Magical Girls have."

(Sorry that it took a few weeks for this to come out! But now it is out, and I feel satisfied. So, tell me what I did right and what I did wrong! My reviewers so far have really helped me improve!)


End file.
